An apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is known, for example, as a conventional combined weighing apparatus. Such a combined weighing apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 includes a plurality of conveying means for conveying articles, a plurality of weighing means for weighing the articles supplied by each of the conveying means, imaging means for imaging the articles on the conveying means, an image processing means for determining a transporting situation of the articles on the conveying means on the basis of an image signal from the imaging means, a predicting means for predicting a change in a supply amount of articles from each of the conveying means on the basis of the transporting situation, and a controlling means for changing a control amount of each of the conveying means to control the change in the supply amount from each of the conveying means on the basis of the predicted result.